


Harry Potter and the starcrossed magic

by OceanLyric



Category: Charmed[1997 tv series], Harry potter-JK R, women of the otherworld-Kelly Armstrong.
Genre: A/U, F, F/M, Fluf, Happy Ending, Independant Harry, M/M, Magic school[charmed], Magically Powerful Harry, Multi, Romance, Smart Harry, loads of feels, slight anxt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanLyric/pseuds/OceanLyric
Summary: Harry finds someone unexpected at Magic school.





	Harry Potter and the starcrossed magic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, I’ll return them, promise.
> 
> Author’s note: Never tried these pairings before.

“Harry! I can’t believe you’re here!” Harry is saved the trouble of replying by the simple fact that Savannah is squeezing him so tight, he can only focus on getting oxygen into his lungs.   
“Sweetie, he needs air.” Wyatt chuckles.  
“Oh! Sorry! I’m just so happy to see you!” and she lets him go, a sheepish smile on her face.  
“It’s alright. I’m glad to see you, too.” He grins back. Wyatt then pulls him into a gentler hug.  
“You’re looking much better.”  
“I’m feeling much better. It’s amazing what removing a dark lord’s sole fragment will do for one’s overall health.”  
“Wait, what?” as Savannah asks her question, she begins dragging him down the hall.  
“Remember my scar? Apparently it was more than a scar. When the bastard killed my parents, my mother put herself in front of me, and in so doing, her body’s final magic formed a protective shield. When he tried to kill me, the shield reflected the curse back at him, leaving him somewhat body impaired for a while. Sadly, he was going to use their deaths to create anchors for his sole. The fragment of his sole simply sought out the nearest living thing to possess, me. Of course, I never found any of this out until the final battle. Dumbledore may have been a great wizard, but an honest one, he was not.” Wyatt is surprised by the lack of bitterness from his friend.  
“You don’t seem angry.”  
“Why should I be? He did what he thought was best with the information he had. It’s just unfortunate that, like most wizards, he suffered from the same sense of self-importance. If he didn’t know something, it either wasn’t important, or there was nothing else to know. He, having never met my Aunt and uncle, assumed that because I was their nephew, they would be perfectly willing to take me in. They might have been, had he actually told them what had happened face to face. However, his solution was to leave me, in a blanket with a brief note, on their doorstep instead. It also doesn’t hurt that I’ve taken the time to think all this over. I’ve come to terms with things. I figure it’s better to look forward, than to look back. After all, you can never really change the past.” It’s only once Harry has finished his tirade he realizes they have stopped outside a closed door. Savannah knocks firmly.  
“It’s open!” is shouted from inside the room. Pushing the door open reveals a dorm room with 2 beds, 2 dressers, a half-open and half empty closet and another closed door that presumably hides a bathroom. There is a brown-haired guy sitting on the bed closest to the window, a book in his lap and a pen behind one ear. From the doorway, all Harry can make out is that his eyes are blue and his ear is pierced, and he and Wyatt seem to share a face shape. The earring has what looks like a wing dangling from it.  
“Chris, this is Harry, the guy we met in England. We told you about him, remember? You said he could use the extra bed in here?” Chris looks up, taking in the boy with the long black hair and green eyes. He thinks there’s the faintest outline of a scar on his forehead, but he can’t be sure. Harry is wearing faded jeans, a red shirt with a dragon on it, and his hair pulled into a braid. As Chris watches, the golden dragon stretches its wings before curling into a ball and going to sleep. He only nods.  
“Of course, come in.” As the three of them step into the room, he stands and holds out a hand.  
“Chris Halliwell, Wyatt’s brother, nice to meet you.”  
“Harry potter, Savannah’s friend, pleasure.” And they shake.  
“Well, we’ll let you get settled in. Dinner’s in half an hour, Chris will show you where.” And the couple is gone, Wyatt closing the door softly behind them. Harry barely hears Savannah’s last comment, so struck is he by Chris’s eyes. They are familiar. Belatedly, he realizes he hasn’t released Chris’s hand, but he can’t seem to find the strength.  
“Your hair’s longer.” Chris says it softly, as if not wanting to break the moment.  
“Your eyes have more grey in them than I remember.” Harry can suddenly place those eyes, that face, the shape of it suddenly clicking.  
“I thought you were a dream.”  
“And I thought you were only in my imagination.” Chris gently disentangles their fingers, falling back on his bed with a sigh. Nervously, Harry sits on the other bed.  
“Don’t you have any stuff?” It is obvious Chris is trying to find a safer topic of conversation. In answer, Harry reaches into his pocket and pulls out what looks like a pack of cards. Placing it on the floor, he taps the top with a finger and it enlarges to form a trunk. With a wave of his hand, it slides itself to the foot of the bed.  
“You said your name was Daniel.” Chris doesn’t mean for it to come out as accusatory as it does. Harry doesn’t seem bothered, though.  
“I think it was, then. Anyway, you said your name was Drew, Chris.”  
“Like you said, I think it was, but that was then. I still can’t even believe you’re real. What does this mean?”  
“I have no idea, but since we’re at a magic school, I’m sure we can find out. Do we tell anyone?”  
“What would we say? We’ve met before in dreams and even though I didn’t know you actually existed, you were my first in so many ways, and the best I’ve ever had?” Harry doesn’t blush, but only because pride won’t let him.  
“You don’t need to look so smug, you know.”  
“I’m sorry, I can’t help it. You’re one of the few people who see me for me.”  
“Who else are you?” Chris is confused.  
“Harry Potter, also known as the savior of the wizarding world, the-boy-who-lived, the-man-who-won, scarhead, and probably a few more names I don’t know about.” He lets out a heavy sigh before explaining all he has been threw to bring him to this point. He finishes up with:  
“After the final battle, most of the wizarding world wanted more from me than I thought I owed or could give them, so I took off. Packed all my important possessions in my trunk and went off to explore the world. So far, this is my third stop after Italy and Australia. I made sure to spend time in both the magical and non-magical portions. I swear, England is the only place where magic users actively remain so hidden. They’re so backwards, I don’t know how I managed to exist there for so long. There’s only a small group of people who even know I’m gone for sure. Frankly, no one else deserves to know. They don’t see me as I am, they see the legend.” By the end of his explanation, Chris has moved over and pulled him into his arms. It just felt right  
“I’m sorry you had to deal with all of that.”  
“Thanks, but everything I’ve been through, even if I didn’t like a lot of it, has made me who I am, and I’ve finally realized I like me. It took a long time to get to this point, what with my so-called family putting me down at every turn, then the wizarding world turning on me from one moment to the next, but now that the prophesy has been fulfilled, I think I can start figuring out what I want out of life. I’m actually really excited.”  
“Would you consider letting me join you on this new adventure?” Chris doesn’t hesitate before asking.  
“I’d love it.” Harry’s reply is just as quick. After a quiet moment, Chris happens to glance at his watch before springing up, nearly throwing Harry onto the floor. Before he can fall too far, Chris makes a hand motion and Harry finds himself back on the bed.  
“Sorry, but it’s almost time for dinner.” Chris offers up a sheepish smile.  
“Clearly, we still have loads to talk about, Mr. Magic man.”  
“Like you’re one to talk, Mr. Wizard savior?”  
“Point.” Harry stands with a grin, grasping Chris’s hand as they head for the door.  
“So, you still haven’t said, should we tell anyone?” he asks as Chris leads him down the hall.  
“Maybe in the morning after we’ve done a bit of research?”  
“I can live with that.” Harry nods.  
“Holding hands already? Well, someone works fast.” Savannah’s comment from behind is what clues them in that they are, in fact, holding hands.  
“Well, so much for waiting until the morning. It just seemed natural, I didn’t even realize.” Chris only grins.  
“Savannah, can you and Wyatt come to our room after dinner?”  
“Of course, Harry.” And with a smile, she scoots around them so she can hold the door open.  
“You might want to bring the family, especially Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop.” Chris tosses over his shoulder.  
They wind up sitting with Wyatt and a woman he introduces to Harry as his Aunt Paige, the principal of magic school. Paige, for her part, takes one look at where Chris has pulled out Harry’s chair and raises a questioning eyebrow.  
“We’ll explain later, promise.” Chris blushes slightly. Suddenly, Harry turns away, pulling a mirror from his pocket. He mumbles something and the mirror’s surface is filled with a woman’s face.  
“Mione, I know I was supposed to call as soon as I arrived, but something came up and now we’re about to eat, can I get back to you? It’ll be later tonight, I promise.”  
“It had better be, Harry James Potter.”  
“Thanks. Oh, and if possible, can you get Moony, padfoot and Tonks together? I’ve got something to tell you all.”  
“Everything’s alright, isn’t it?”  
“Of course. I’ll explain later.” Mumbling something else, the mirror reverts to normal and he slips it back into his pocket before returning his focus to the others at the table.  
“Sorry about that.”  
“Everything alright?” Paige asks, her curious glance taking in the pocket the mirror is in.  
“Yes, everything is fine.” Harry assures her. Glancing around, he notices that other tables are sparsely populated.   
“The younger years are on a field trip to China, they’ll be back next week.” Chris replies to his unasked question.  
Once dinner is over, everyone troops off to the boys room, followed by who Harry assumes correctly are Chris and Wyatt’s family. He is briefly introduced to Chris and Wyatt’s mother and father, Piper and Leo, as well as their Aunt Phoebe and her husband, Coope. Harry pulls out the mirror and taps it with his wand before placing it on the floor as it starts growing. Pressing his thumb to a rune in the top left corner, he speaks into the surface.  
“Hermione? Are you there?”  
“We’re all here, Harry.”  
“Can you come threw? It’ll be better if we’re all face-to-face, I think.”  
“Give us a moment.” And then the mirror’s surface ripples as first Hermione, then Serious, Tonks, and finally Remus all climb out of the smoky surface. With a gesture, the mirror moves to the foot of the bed beside his trunk before beginning introductions.   
He and Chris then trade looks to determine who is going to explain why everyone is gathered together. Eventually, Harry sighs and begins.  
“Well, it’s like this. When I was growing up, and my relatives locked me in my cupboard, I would just go to sleep so I wouldn’t have to listen to their verbal taunts. I would dream of this boy, someone to be my friend so I didn’t feel so alone. Over the years, I kept dreaming of this boy until I went off to Hogwarts. When I was there, I met Ron and Hermione and figured my dream friend wouldn’t be around anymore because I didn’t need him. Only to find that during summers when I was stuck back in that hellhole, there he was again. Once my Voldemort-induced nightmares started, I guess there was no room for happy dreams. The last time I saw my dream friend was the summer after fifth year. By that time, my dream friend had become something of a dream lover.”  
“For my part, growing up, whenever Wyatt wouldn’t play with me, or the other kids at school were mean because I wasn’t as awesome as my big brother, I wished for someone who would be my friend. Someone who would pick me over Wyatt, someone who would want to hang out with me first. Anyway, as time went on, I started developing feelings for my imaginary friend. I never told anyone because, well, I figured I was making him up, so why bother anyone? I was the only one who could see him and we weren’t doing anything wrong. The last time I saw him was just before starting at magic school.”  
“As nice as these stories are, what does this have to do with why we’re here?” Sirius is clearly confused.  
“When I walked into this room earlier today, I saw my dream friend reading on his bed.” Harry rolls his eyes at his godfather’s impatients.  
“Wait, so you two have met before?” Hermione is amazed.  
“That’s the thing, we have met, but not in the ‘real world’.” Harry uses air quotes.   
“He told me his name was Daniel.” Chris volunteers.  
“And Chris said his name was Drew.”   
“Uncle coop? Is it possible they’re Starcrossed?” Wyatt suddenly has all eyes on him.  
“Well, when they met, they didn’t use the names we know them by, right? What else could it be?”  
“I suppose it’s possible, but we can always check.”  
“What exactly does being Starcrossed mean?” Harry is cautiously curious.  
“Basically, it means that your soles have been bound together in a previous life, or lives, and you will always find each other.” Phoebe explains.  
“How would we check if we are?” Chris wants to know.  
“It’s easy.” And Coop takes Harry’s left hand and presses it palm-to-palm with Chris’s right. Coop holds his right hand over theirs and closes his eyes to better focus his magic. A tendril of white light flows from his downturned palm and begins wrapping itself around their joined hands. As the magic encircles their hands, it turns from white to a glowing gold. Opening his eyes, Coop Smiles.   
“The connection is strong between you. If it were weaker, it would have been anywhere from silver to a faint blue, indicating a barely forged connection.”  
“So what exactly does this mean for us?” Harry is instantly concerned. Even though he’s just met Chris, he doesn’t want anything bad to happen to him.  
“You’ll have to discuss that. It could mean you remain the best of friends, or something more. Only you can decide where to go from here.” Harry lets out a relieved sigh at the explanation. The last thing he wants is to force Chris to do something he doesn’t want to.   
“Oh, Harry, destiny wouldn’t be that cruel.” Remus chuckles, ruffling his hair, correctly interpreting his feelings.  
“Of course she would.” Harry is somewhat unconvinced. Chris pulls him into his side, silently offering support, and Harry gratefully relaxes into the contact.  
“That’s amazing.” Hermione’s gasp isn’t as soft as she intended it to be.  
“What is, ‘Mione?”  
“Harry, do you realize you didn’t flinch?” her friend only blinks in confusion at her.  
“Harry, you never let anyone touch you without flinching, maybe with the exception of myself. Chris just touched you in a rather intimate way and nothing. If I didn’t believe in bound soles before, I certainly do now.” She smiles. He grinns.  
“Finally, the Potter luck strikes, in a good way.” Sirius beams.  
“Um, not sure if I’d be touching a nerve here, but before, you mentioned someone named Ron? Where is he? You made him sound like a friend.” Leo’s voice is soft, as though he’s only curious. Harry’s expression doesn’t change, but the furniture begins to quiver. Instinctively, Chris tightens his hold.  
“He was a backstabbing trader who pretended to be my friend before I finally saw his true colors.” Harry’s voice also doesn’t display his obvious frustration.  
“How do you do that?” Wyatt gazes at him in wonder.   
“Do what?”  
“It’s obvious by the moving furniture that you’re pist, but it’s not on your face or in your voice, like, at all. Can you teach me?” Harry lets out a startled laugh and the furniture settles down.   
“I learned to conceal my emotions. A professor tried to teach me, but as we didn’t get along and he was mostly useless, it didn’t work. On my travels, I’ve learned different forms of meditation as well as how to protect my mind properly. Sure I can teach you.”  
“Sweet!”  
“Harry, you know what professor Snape had to do.”  
“Hermione, just because he had a more important role to play was no excuse for being a piss poor instructor, especially with his high standards for potions. How could he expect us to know everything as first years? You didn’t even know all the answers back then. I’m not saying he was a bad guy, because obviously he wasn’t, I’m just saying he couldn’t teach worth anything.” Harry explains himself in a long-suffering way, as if he’s been waiting a while to get all this off his chest. Hermione frowns, but is clearly thinking about his words. Finally, she nods.  
“Besides, could anyone padfoot is in love with really be all that bad?” Serious can only stare at his godson in a mix of shock and astonishment.  
“But how did you know?” he finally manages.  
“I saw more in his pensive than I told any of you. Also, all that sniping was eventually going to lead to one of two outcomes. As you’re both still alive, it’s clear you both grew up and realized what it really was.” Before Serious can come up with a reply, Harry pulls the mirror closer and speaks into it.  
“Sev, can you come over for a moment?” he speaks clearly into the looking glass.  
“Potter, this had better be important.” Is the soft reply.  
“It is.” With a long-suffering sigh, the elegant form of Severus Snape steppes threw the mirror.  
“What is so important? I was brewing, you know.”  
“Oh relax, you’re always brewing. There are a couple things, actually. First, meet my, well, not sure what we are at the moment, but this is my Chris and his family. Also, I figured I should let you know, I know all about you and my godfather being in love. If it makes a difference, you have my blessing. You may also tell Draco I’ll collect those 50 Galleons whenever he feels like it.” Severus can only gape unattractively for a long moment. Finally, he blinks. As he begins to wobble dangerously, Harry Wandlessly conjures a chair for him to land in.  
“Explain.” The potions master finally manages to croak. With a grin, Harry only speaks into the mirror once more.  
“Oh, Draco, do you have a moment?” his voice is all sweetness and light.  
“Yeah, I’ll be right there.” And less than a second later, the pail blond form of one Draco Malfoy is joining them.  
“What’s up?”  
“Pay up, I told you so.” With an annoyed frown, Draco pulls out a money bag and hands it over.  
“Thank you. Now, introductions. This is my Chris and his family. Everyone, this is Draco Malfoy, my somewhat distant cousin and for the first four years at Hogwarts rival turned best friend.”  
“Wait, best friend? Harry James Potter! Why didn’t I know about this?” Hermione is glairing instantly. Harry doesn’t even bat an eye.  
“Well, two reasons. First, because I knew you’d react like this, and second because if you knew, the pair of you would never act on your feelings for each other.”  
“What? I don’t, that’s not. . .” Hermione splutters. Draco can only blush.  
“Uncle Coop?” Chris chuckles.  
“You know he’s right.” Coop barely spares them a proper glance before commenting.  
“Before you protest anymore, he’s a cupid. Yes, Hermione, they’re real.” Harry cuts in just as his friend opens her mouth.  
“You really like me?” Draco can only gaze in awe at her.  
“Yes, alright?” she snaps at him. He doesn’t even seem bothered by her tone.  
“Merlin, I never thought I had a chance.” His sigh is dreamy and he doesn’t care.  
“Good choice, dragon.” At Severus’s dry retort, Draco seems to come back to himself.  
“I could say the same, godfather.” He quips back.  
After a little more small talk, Chris and Harry share an intense look.  
“Well, now that all interested parties are assured of my well-being, Chris and I have a lot to discuss.” Harry speaks up with a slight wave towards the door. With promises to return in the near future, the horde vacates the room. For a long time after they’re alone together, the two boys only gaze at each other from opposite beds.  
“Well, that was certainly something.” Chris finally breaks the silence.  
“That it was. What do you think?”  
“I’m very glad to know I’m not crazy, for one thing. For another, I’m really glad you’re real. How do you feel about all this?”  
“Honestly? At first, I was angry. I thought fait was taking another shot at me, forcing me into yet another situation I had no choice in. Once your Uncle explained that it was up to us to figure out what we wanted to be, I was really glad you’re real, too.”  
“So where does this leave us? I mean I have my dreams of what we did, and I guess those were real, but this is a different reality.” Chris sighs. It is now Harry’s turn to move over to Chris’s bed and pull him into a hug.  
“First of all, I think we should get to know each other. Friends is as good a place to start as any. If our other feelings come back, they come back, and we can deal with them if and when they do. How does that sound?”  
“That sounds perfect, actually.”  
The next morning after breakfast finds the two boys, joined by an excited and curious Savannah and Wyatt, gathered in the boys’ room.  
“So? What did you decide?” Savannah is practically bouncing. With a barely noticed gesture, Harry stops her. She blinks at him when she realizes she is frozen in mid bounce.  
“Will you stop that? Blink once for yes, twice for no.” She blinks once and he releases the body bind.  
“Thank you. Chris and I have decided to get to know each other properly as friends before anything else.”  
“Five bucks says they’re a couple before the semester is over.” Wyatt grins.  
“Really, big brother?”  
“Hey, it’s harmless. Besides, I’ll give you a cut when I win.”  
“Deal.” Savannah bounces up, pulling her boyfriend with her.  
“We’re gonna start the pool!” she tosses over her shoulder before the door closes behind them. Chris can only roll his eyes while Harry chuckles.  
“So, what would you like to know about me?” Harry asks.  
“Everything, if you wouldn’t mind sharing?”  
“Not at all.” And harry reaches into his trunk and pulls out a stone bowl coated in runic symbols and filled with a frothing silvery liquid.  
“What is that?”  
“This is a pensive. It’s a tool wizards use to store their memories. Before the final battle, I stole it from the headmaster’s office and filled it with all my memories and hid it in case the ministry tried to wipe my memory once I had finished doing their job for them. Luckily, it never came to that. I just have a few memories to ad and then we can begin.” Before Chris can ask any of the million questions that explanation has brought up, Harry pulls out his wand and presses it to his forehead, pulling it away with the tip coated in more shimmering silver strands. He drops them into the pensive and stirs the mixture a little before putting his wand away.  
“Shall we?”  
“What?” Chris is confused.  
“Oh, sorry, I didn’t explain this very well, did I? We can visit my memories by sticking our faces in here. It’s perfectly safe, I promise.” Chris still looks wary.  
“Come on, don’t you trust me?” and Harry gives him the puppy dog eyes.  
“Fine. Let’s do this.” And Chris steps closer.  
“Before we begin, I should let you know, not all these memories will be pleasant. If at any moment you want to stop, let me know, and we can.” Chris visibly relaxes at this. Holding hands, they drop their faces down into the myst.   
The first few years of Harry’s life seem to be variations on the theme of treat the boy as horribly as possible while leaving as few physical signs, with the exception of Dudley who takes every opportunity to push him down or trip him.   
“I can’t believe you were serious about the cupboard.” Chris frowns.  
“Sad, but true.”Harry shrugs it off.  
Chris is amazed at what Harry has gone through. He is as delighted as Harry when the Hogwarts letters begin filling the house. Once they get to first year, Chris has Harry pause the memory so he can yell at Harry for being stupid.  
“Sorry, I was young and I’m pretty sure under at least one kind of compulsion to follow Ron.” Is the only excuse he can give. Chris pauses to make sure his stomach will remain where it is once he watches the incompetent professor disintegrate from the simple touch of a schoolboy. During second year, once Chris realizes Harry can talk to snakes, they have to pause again so Chris can gape, grin, then pull the other boy into a crushing hug.  
“That is so cool!” Harry can only smile softly.   
“God, sheeple, much?” Chris frowns as he watches the school turn against Harry.   
“Just a touch.” Harry snorts.  
The dementors in third year make Chris twitch and cling tightly to Harry. Discovering people can turn into animals has Chris demanding to know if Harry can do that. Harry says he can, but that he’ll show him later. Chris frowns as Harry’s name comes out of the goblet of fire. When Ron turns on his supposed best friend, Chris glares.  
“If I ever meet him, I might just accidentally orb him into a bottomless pit.” He growls. Harry has no choice but to kiss him.  
“Thanks, love.” When Chris sees the dragon Harry has to face, he practically tries to climb inside the other boy in terror, watching the majority of the task threw his fingers. Chris is glad this is Harry’s memory of the second task, as he’s pretty sure everyone else is stuck watching a still lake. When Harry Saves Gabrielle as well as Ron, Chris can’t help but to comment.  
“I’d have left him down there. At least the girl is cute.”  
“She’s a total sweetheart. If you want, I can invite her over.”  
“Maybe.” As Chris watches Harry and Cedric reach for the cup, he has to shout.  
“Don’t do it! It’s totally a trap!”  
“I know, love, but we were young and stupid then. Despite all the signs, we were still convinced no one really meant us any harm.” As if to prove it, Chris narrows his eyes when upon landing in the graveyard, neither boy even thinks of pulling out their wands for several minutes. Chris is horrified when Cedric is suddenly killed. Absently, Harry wipes at his tears. Most of fifth year results in Chris’ nails digging into Harry’s arm in either terror or anger.  
“That utter and complete cow!” he exclaims when he realizes what the blood quill is doing.  
“You think that’s bad? Just wait.” Harry Snarks.  
“Seriously? A professor told you to keep your head down and left it at that?” Chris bristles.  
“She was a good woman, but her head was so far up the headmaster’s backside, I’m surprised breathing wasn’t a problem.” Chris can only snort at this. The next little while is mostly Chris asking questions and Harry explaining what is needed.  
“Hold on, didn’t I see Sirius earlier?”  
“Yes.”  
“But didn’t he just fall threw that arch thing?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then how is he still alive?”  
“Oh, you’ll see, give it time.”  
“What did you see in her?”  
“Honestly? I was under a love potion. After second year, I barely noticed her, and all of a sudden in sixth year, I couldn’t stop thinking about her? There was no other answer, frankly. I told Hermione my suspicions eventually and working together, we made a flushing potion. If I’m honest, barging in like that was probably the only good thing Ron ever did for me.”  
“Wait, you let Ron come with you? After fourth year?”  
“Young and stupid and compelled, Chris.” Harry’s sigh is heavy at his own failure.  
“Of course he left you both. Of course he did.” Chris’s snarl is sarcastic.  
“Hey? Like he didn’t just up and leave for practically forever? You go, Hermione! Hit him again!” Harry can only chuckle at Chris’s comment.  
“You? The last one is you?” Chris is trembling violently at the revelation.  
“Shh, love, it’s alright, just watch. I’m fine, I promise.”  
“What are you doing? He’s going to kill you! Move! Harry! No!”  
“I’m here, Chris, I’m fine.”Chris doesn’t seem to hear him. When the curse hits him, Chris stops breathing.  
“Is that your mother?”  
“Yes.”  
“She’s beautiful.”  
“Isn’t she?”  
“You look a lot like your dad, though you’ve got your mom’s eyes.”  
“I get that a lot.”  
“Wait, master of death?”  
“Yes. I’ll explain properly later, don’t worry.”  
“You brought Sirius back?”  
“Yeah, I wanted my parents, but they went at their time. An argument could be made that Sirius’s own stupidity and my lack of information killed him, so I got him back.”  
“How come you look so different now? When you were a kid, you were all underfed and whatnot, and now you’re all built.”  
“Part of what I got to do was spend time with my parents. Since time has no meaning in the world between, and without a dark sole fragment messing with my head, I realized I could use this opportunity to build myself up to what I should have been. I was also helped by the Hogwarts founders and Merlin.” Chris was then subjected to these memories. He realized that not only had Harry taken the time to physically and mentally repair himself, but he was also taught how to do ancient, as well as wandless, magic.   
Once Harry returned to the land of the living, Chris could only watch in disgust as the ministry tried to arrest Harry who said he’d go with them, only if he could take his final exams first. The ministry, figuring they could at least give him that, let him pack up all his stuff while they arranged for him to take the Newts he wanted. Once he had his final results, he told them that now that he was a certified adult, they could all go fly a kite. And with a pop, he disaperated from the ministry building, reappearing before Gringots bank. After doing an inheritance ritual, Harry returned all goblin made items from the various vaults he owned, either by birth, conquest, or donation, as well as half the gems in his possession. With that, the Goblins were on his side completely. He had his parents will executed and with the assistance of a few house elves and goblins, under cover of night, snuck back into Hogwarts and went down into the chamber of secrets. The goblins quickly, but expertly harvested the basilisk while Harry removed all the other treasures the founder himself told him of. Harry made provisions that all parties effected by the creature would get a portion of the sails from it, with the goblins being gifted with all the meat. All the potion ingredients were given to Snape, who, unlike most people thought, had only been poisoned and not killed by the dark lord’s familiar. Once that was all done, Harry walked into nocturne Alley to get a custom-made wand. Finding the shop empty and the owner with his throat slit, Harry next appeared on Privet drive, where he proceeded to knock at number four. Once his aunt opened the door, he explained that this house had never been any kind of home to him, but he was still sorry they had been burdened with him. He also explained that he was there to say goodbye. He handed her a thick envelope and walked away.  
“Wait!” she yelled before he turned the corner.  
“Yes?”  
“I’m sorry for the way we treated you.” Without a word, he walked on. Returning to the bank, he explained how the custom wandcrafter was dead. They suggested he go to France. Without even charging him, they made him a portkey to their Paris branch where he was able to meet up with Fleur and Bill who were on some kind of work exchange from the England branch. So they said, though privately, Harry confesses to Chris his suspicions.  
“Molly might come off as a loving mother, but she’s also a total control freak. Needless to say, when she heard that Bill had proposed to a girl who is not only part veela, but also French, she basically threw a temper tantrum and demanded he break it off. Bill, being a grown man, who had fled his childhood home as soon as possible, simply asked his employers if there was any way he could get a transfer to France.”  
“And I thought my mom had issues.”  
“Oh, that’s not even all Molly has done. I remember back in fifth or sixth year, her casually joking about slipping her husband a love potion to get him interested. Considering that she was more than likely the person to potion me towards Ginny as well as Hermione towards Ron, we’re pretty sure it wasn’t a joke.”  
“Wow, she’s got some balls.”  
“Certainly. Remind me to tell you what she tried to do to Charlie.”  
The next memory was of Harry learning that Gabrielle, Fleur’s little sister, was the wandcrafter’s assistant, so he was seen too quickly once Pierre Labois had heard about how Gabby had been saved. His new wand was ten inches of a combination of willow and maple, with a core consisting of phoenix tears and basilisk venom wrapped in the scale of a Hungarian horntale. The wand was also blood bonded to him and capped with a perfectly round blue diamond.   
These memories were followed by snapshots of his travels around the world and the various lessons he was taught by both the magical and mundane people he met. Coming out of the pensive, Chris realizes they had only spent half as much time as he’d expected. As a result, it was closer to lunch than dinner.  
“That was a lot to take in. Thank you. Could we use your pensive so I could show you my life? It’s only fair, after all.”  
“I’d like that. Maybe tomorrow? I want you to process everything first.”  
“Sounds like a plan.” Chris agrees.  
“So, what have you two been doing?” Wyatt asks with raised eyebrows as they approach the table.  
“Getting to know each other, mostly. I got to see Harry’s whole life.” Chris explains.  
“How’s that?” Savannah was curious.  
“He’s got this container he can put his memories in and you can watch them.”  
“Sounds pretty cool.”  
“It was. I feel so much closer to him now.” Harry can only smile.  
“There’s still some things he doesn’t know about me, but I think he has a better understanding of where I’m coming from. He’s even agreed to let me view his memories tomorrow so we’re on the same page.” Harry lets the excitement filter into his expression and Chris grins back.  
The next morning is much like the previous. After breakfast, Harry explains that all Chris has to do is to focus on the memories he wants to share and Harry will extract copies from his head.   
“Before we start, I should tell you that when I was 13, my parents told me about the time a future version of me came back to save my brother from being evil. They said they felt I was old enough to know and they even gave me a spell to return the memories. If anything confuses you, feel free to ask.” Harry nods.  
The next few hours are filled with images from Chris’s childhood, as well as the afore-mentioned returned memories.  
“Good lord, how old were you, like three?”  
“Two, I think.”  
“And your dad just took you to vanquish demons?”  
“Clearly it worked, did you see how quickly I calmed down?”  
“Only you, Chris, only you.” Harry chuckles.  
“She really let herself get turned into a gin?”  
“It’s not her fault, she was tricked.”  
“I suppose. You really asked her to get your parents to sleep together?”  
“Did I have a choice? It looked like I was about to fade from existence!”  
“You’re right, of course.”  
“That possible future you was kind of uptight, don’t you think?”  
“I know, right? Though it’s not like he didn’t have a perfectly good reason for it.”  
“I know she was a demon, but Bianca was sort of pretty, in a lethal kind of way. I can see what attracted you to her.”  
“Thanks?”  
“That had to be hard. I can’t imagine seeing my parents, but not letting them know who I was. I don’t think I could do it.”  
“Yeah, it was, especially since future me had some major dad issues to work through. Let me tell you, once I came out of those memories, I gave him the biggest hug ever and thanked him for never giving up on me. I think it brought us even closer.”  
“I think I could have dated future you, though I prefer this version.”  
“I’ll take that as a compliment?”  
“Believe me, Love, that’s how I meant it.” Once they come out of the pensive, Chris grins.  
“So, you said you could turn into an animal?”  
“That I did.” And without another word, Harry shimmers briefly, before there’s a phoenix in his place. His feathers are a mixture of silver and red, his sharply pointed beak and talons gleaming golden in the sunlight.   
“Harry, you’re beautiful.” Chris Breathes. With another slight shimmer, he is human once more.  
“Thank you. You’re pretty good-looking yourself.” Chris kisses him in reply.  
“Just friends, hmm?” Phoebe quips from the open door. They don’t jump apart, but only because Chris deepens the kis for a moment before slowly pulling away.  
“We haven’t discussed it yet, but I don’t think we can call ourselves that anymore.” Harry grins over at her as he gestures her to come in.  
“I’m glad to hear it, but what brought this on?”  
“We just finished sharing our memories. We now know most, if not all, about each other. At least the major life things.” Chris explains.  
“How’d you manage that?” Phoebe is curious.  
“Magic.” Harry winks.  
“I walked right into that one, didn’t I?”  
“You certainly did. Seriously, though, I have a pensive, a device used to view people’s memories.”  
“That must come in handy in trials.” Harry frowns at this.  
“Was it something I said?”  
“Sorry, it’s just that the wizarding world is strangely backwards in a lot of ways. For some reason, even though they have the technology to view people’s memories, they claim they can’t use it in court. That’s part of why it took forever for my godfather to be cleared of the crime they thought he committed.”  
“And the fact that your government was corrupt from the bottom to the top.” Chris quips.  
“Well, yes, there was also that.” Harry lets out a sigh.  
“Was there something you wanted, Aunt Phoebe?”  
“Not really, I just wanted to see how you two were getting along. Harry, if you wouldn’t mind, do you think we could have lunch? It’s pretty obvious you’re going to be a member of the family sooner or later, and I’d really like to get to know you better.” Harry takes a long moment to consider her open expression, searching for any hint of mistrust or deception. Finding none, he nods, slowly.  
“I’d like that. Perhaps tomorrow? I’d like to invite everyone from your family, as well as my closest friends together so everyone can get properly acquainted.”  
“Perfect!” and with a beaming smile, she turns on her heal and bounces out the still open door.  
“Well, she’s exuberant, isn’t she?” Chris only chuckles.  
“I thought I already met everyone you think of as family?”  
“No, there are still a couple for you to meet. Don’t worry, they’ll love you. If not, they’ll only threaten you a little bit.”  
“So what’s this whole master of death business?” Harry holds out his right arm in reply. It is only then that Chris notices the symbol on his forearm. It’s a triangle inside a circle, a line splitting the triangle in two. In answer to Chris’ even more confused look, Harry waves his hand over his trunk and summons a cloak, a wand and a stone. He then goes on to explain the tail of the three brothers and how for his family, it isn’t so much a children’s story as part of their family history.  
“Wait, so you can’t die?” Chris sits heavily down on the floor once he’s worked this out. Harry Gently settles down beside him, both of them pressing their backs against Chris’ bed.  
“Well, not for long, at any rate. I’m aloud to bless one other person with immortality, lest I’m left entirely alone and go mad.” Chris only blinks stupidly at this.  
“Who’d you give it to?”  
“I haven’t decided yet. You’re the first person I’ve told, frankly. I mean other people know I’m the master of death, but you’re the only one who knows about the immortality thing.”  
“But why tell me?”  
“Why do you think, Chris?” Harry says it softly, eyes calmly meeting the other boy’s gaze. It takes longer than it should for him to figure it out. Then Chris can only gape unattractively.  
“You would really give?” Chris can’t even finish the thought once he’s found his voice again.  
“I would.” Harry confirms.  
“But I’m nothing special.” Chris is baffled.  
“Join the club, dearheart.”  
“Me? Immortal?”  
“You can say no, Chris.” Harry assures him.  
“But why would I want to?”  
“Because you’d be forced to live forever?” Harry says it like it should be obvious.  
“With you! How could I turn that down? You were the first person to see me.”  
“And you were the first person to see me, Chris.”  
“Can I think about it? I mean once it’s done, it’s not like you can take it back, right?”  
“Right. And of course you can think about it! It’s not something to enter into lightly, after all.” Harry confirms.  
“Thank you for even thinking of me, Harry.”  
“Always.” Harry smiles.  
The next afternoon finds the return of the majority of the visitors, with the addition of Neville and Luna. Frowning, Piper indicates they won’t all fit in the small room. With a wink, Harry hits the walls with a space expansion charm before conjuring more seating.  
“Better?”  
“Impressive.” Piper’s frigid mask begins to thaw.  
“Thank you.” Harry says it genuinely and Piper seems to finally, finally, relax.  
“I know this can’t be easy, but all I’m asking for is a chance to get to know all of you. I promise, I have no other motive.” Piper smiles and for the first time in his presents, it reaches her eyes. Her calm in turn helps Harry release the last of his tension. Chris, noticing the interaction, beams at the both of them. After a few more minutes of everyone getting settled, Chris and Harry stand in front of the gathering and Harry raises a hand for quiet.  
“In case anyone is wondering or hasn’t heard why you’re all here, I’ll shorthand it for you. Chris and I have a bond. We’re not sure when it began, other than we’re certain it happened in one of our past lives. Now that we’ve met in this life, and exchanged memories, we’ve decided to pursue a relationship. To that end, I’m going to be enrolling in magic school, not only to be near him, but also because I’m really interested in the various types of magic taught here. Like ‘Mione always says, it never hurts to be well-rounded.” From her place snuggled up with Draco, his brunette friend grins.  
“Once we’re both done here, I’m thinking of bringing Chris back across the pond, at least for a little bit. I’d like him to see the alley and Hogwarts and England in general. We might even make a little stop-over in France.” This is news to Chris, but he smiles.  
“I’d like to learn to be an animagus, if I can.” He offers shyly.  
“Of course you can.” Luna smiles.  
“Harry, I think you should know. Goil has been seen lurking around nocturne, drunkenly swearing vengeance on you.” Draco offers somberly.  
“Thanks for the heads up, cousin.”  
“Cousin?” Paige is confused.  
“Most pure blood families are related in some way. Draco’s mother was my godfather’s cousin. On top of that, my dad’s mother was Sirius’s grandmother.” Henry lets out a cough that sounds like “Inbreeding.”  
“Too right.” Hermione frowns.  
“Anyway, that’s where we are so far.” Harry brings the attention back to himself.  
“Should we be worried about this Goil character?” Phoebe is concerned.  
“Not even a little. He’s a useless lump that couldn’t find his hands without a map.” Harry and Draco snort. Neville glances between them and Hermione before nodding to himself.  
“Something you want to share, Nev?” Harry is curious.  
“Not really. I just figured out what ‘Mione sees in Draco. He’s you, but straight and blond.”  
“I have no words to express what I’m feeling at this moment.” Harry finally manages. Draco just stares at Neville.  
“Thank you, I think?”  
“It was a compliment and you know it, dragon.” Luna smiles.  
“Thanks, moonbeam.”  
“It’s so strange to think the pair of you went together at one time. I mean you’d be cute, but what did you guys have to talk about?” Sirius asks.  
“I could ask the same, dogfather.” Harry chuckles. Severus just pulls his lover closer and scowls.  
“Your face will stick that way if you’re not careful.” Tonks quips.  
“Leave off, Nymphadora.” Sirius comes to his lover’s defense. Tonks goes for her wand.  
“Oh no. We’ll have none of that, now.” And Piper freezes the former auror.  
“Brilliant! Can you teach me that?” Harry is all eager eyes.  
“Sorry, I was born with it.” Piper chuckles. Harry pouts.  
“No fare!”  
“So spaketh the master of death?” Hermione stares at her best friend.  
“Wait, what’s that, now?” Paige asks. With a sigh, Harry explains.  
“Nifty.” Is Phoebe’s reaction.  
“Since you’ve reunited the hallows, does that mean you can call forth the dead at will?” Neville is curious.  
“Yes, but only for a little while. They don’t really like to be on this side of the vale for too long.” Harry explains.  
”So little brother, any ideas what you want to do next Friday?” Wyatt inquires out of the blue a few days later. Chris and Harry are in the library. Harry is working on an essay for his introduction to earth magic’s class, and Chris is supposed to be studying for his last final in interdimentional travel, but he’s actually just watching his boyfriend. Both heads turn at his question.  
“What’s next Friday?” Harry beats Chris to the question.  
“His 21st birthday. He’ll finally be able to drink legally!”  
“Would you believe I forgot all about that? I was thinking we’d just hang at P3 after a family dinner.”  
“Really? But you only turn 21 once! You sure you don’t want anything more elaborate?” Wyatt is surprised.  
“Yeah, I’ll probably have my first drink and call it a night. I’m much more interested in showing Harry off.”  
“Thanks, love.”  
The days leading up to Chris’s birthday are filled with Harry’s panic. He wants to get Chris the perfect gift and in an attempt to learn as much as possible, he throws himself into getting to know the immediate family. Two days before the big day, he figures it out and heads off to have an in depth conversation with Piper and Leo.  
“Chris, wake up.” Chris jolts awake to find Harry standing over him. A quick glance at the clock lets him know its two minutes to midnight.  
“What is it? Who’s in trouble?”  
“Sorry love, it’s nothing like that, promise. I just wanted to give you your gift.”  
“And this couldn’t wait for daylight?”  
“No.” With a sigh, Chris sits up. It is only then he realizes Harry’s bed has been pushed into the far corner and there’s a salt circle in the middle of the floor, surrounded by candles.  
“Harry? What’s going on?” Harry only glances at the clock to make sure it’s a minute to midnight before he glances at the scrap of paper in his hand. With a final look at the clock as it ticks over, he begins.  
“In this time and In this hour.  
I call upon the ancient power,   
Come to those who call you near,  
Please make haste and settle here.”  
Tossing the scrap of paper into the flame of the nearest candle, the smoke seems to flow into the circle and once it clears, there are three people standing there.  
“Chris, I’d like you to meet James and Lilly Potter. Mum, dad, this is my Chris.” Chris can only stare while processing things.  
“Well? Aren’t you going to introduce me?” the third person demands.  
“God, where are my manners? Sorry, Grams! This is my Harry. Harry, my grams, Penny Halliwell.” Harry flicks his hand and the candles move apart so the visitors can leave the circle. Grams makes her way over and stares Harry down.  
“You’d better treat my grandson right, young man.”  
“I’d be a fool not to, Mam.” She smiles and pulls him into a hug.  
“Welcome to the family, Harry.”  
“What are your intentions towards my son, Chris?” Chris gulps when James seems to be looking threw him.  
“James!” Lilly smacks her husband upside the head.  
“Don’t listen to him.” She asserts.  
“It’s alright, Mrs. Potter. He has a right to know. I love your son, sir. I want to be in his life for as long as he’ll have me.” James pulls him into a hug.  
“Good lad.” Once he is released, Lilly pulls him into a hug of her own.  
“I know you’ll make him very happy.” Then its grams turn to hug him.  
“Good choice.” is whispered into his ear as she pulls away. He can only blush.  
“It’s time to go, I’m sorry.” Harry says it softly a while later, as to not ruin the moment.  
“Remember we love you and are just a call away,.” Grams advises as she heads back into the circle.  
“Oh, and you can call us Lilly and James, Chris.” Lilly adds.  
“I’ll be watching.” James smirks.  
“Dad! Honestly!” Harry laughs threw his annoyance as he closes the circle. There is a brief flash of light and they are gone.  
“Happy birthday, Chris, did you like your present?”  
“Are you kidding? I loved it! Thank you so much for doing that for me.”  
“I’d do anything for you, Chris.” Harry bites back the last three words he wants to add.  
“I love you.” Chris says it softly. Harry stares.  
“I love you, too.” They kiss and Harry heads for his bed, but Chris’s hand on his wrist stops him.  
“Stay?”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I just want you to hold me, if that’s alright?”  
“Of course.” And Harry Slides into the bed. Chris slips into his arms like he was always meant to be there.  
The next few months fly by, with Harry taking to his studies like a duck to water and Hermione helping teach Chris all about wanded magic. Before they realize it, Harry’s birthday is the next day. That morning, Chris heads off in search of his parents. He’s been thinking and he wants to talk a few things over with them. That night, Chris insists on staying up to ring in Harry’s birthday.  
“You don’t have to do this.” Harry insists.  
“What’s wrong with you? I want to give you your gift at midnight, just like you did for me.”  
“You’re the best, Chris.” Once the clock strikes the hour, Chris kisses him.  
“I already love this birthday.”  
“I’ll do it.” Harry is confused.  
“Do what?”  
“I want to be immortal with you. Will you give me the gift?”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I’ve been thinking about it for a while, I even talked to my parents. They’re good with it and I realize it’s what I want.”  
“Thank you, Chris!” Harry makes a cut on his palm with a dagger he pulled from somewhere before cutting Chris’s palm and pressing the cuts together. There’s a shimmer of golden light that wraps around their hands for a moment before fading.  
“Did it work?” In answer, Harry hands him the elder wand and has him give it a wave. A fountain of purple sparks bursts forth and shower them.  
“I should think so.” They kiss.  
“Best, birthday, ever!” Harry grins.  
“Wait, you mixed our blood together.”  
“Yes, and?”  
“I’m just curious if it worked the other way. Do you have my powers, now?”  
“Hmm, there’s a thought. How would I find out?”  
“Try orbing across the room.” Chris suggests. After explaining how to do it, Harry takes a deep breath to center himself before doing as he’s told. In a surprising flurry of sparkles, he suddenly appears across the room.  
“Sweet! This day just keeps getting better!” Orbing himself into his boyfriend’s lap, Harry kisses him again.  
“Oh, and I talked to your parents, too.”  
“About what? And when?”  
“A couple days before your birthday. I figured they should know I offered to make you immortal. They’re amazing people. They asked all the right questions and their major concern was that I wasn’t trying to force you into anything.” Chris kisses him again.  
“You’re pretty amazing yourself.”  
The afternoon of Harry’s birthday is spent with the British contingent joining the magic school folks at P3 for a party.  
“So, how are things?” Sirius suddenly has an arm slung over his godson’s shoulder. Harry can only beam.  
“Brilliant! I love everything I’m learning, and Chris said he loves me, and at this moment, everything is right in my world.”  
“You more than deserve it, pup. I’m happy for you.  
“And you? How are you and our favorite potions master getting on?” Sirius’s smile is just as bright as Harry’s.  
“Things are wonderful!   
“And yet, I sense a but.”  
“Well, things are wonderful, it’s just that Moonie keeps giving us these looks I can’t figure out. I know I’m a bit emotionally stupid, so I figured I’d ask if you noticed anything?” Harry ponders this for a long moment before choosing his words carefully.  
“It’s not my place, but at a guess, I would think he’s jealous. I’m not sure if it’s directed at you, at Severus or at the pair of you. Though, it looks more like longing to me. I think he wants to join you. I’d talk to the both of them before doing anything about things, no matter the cause of the looks.” Harry is quite firm on his final point. Sirius nods seriously.  
Once his godfather shuffles off, Neville approaches.  
“What was that all about? It seemed pretty intense.”  
“Oh, just widening some horizons. What’s up, Nev?” Harry is surprised at Neville’s blush.  
“I was wondering, do you think I should ask Tonks out?” Harry blinks. He didn’t expect that.  
“If you want to, I don’t see why you shouldn’t.”  
“You don’t think I’m too young for her?”  
“Nev, you’re a wizard, aren’t you? As such, provided nothing happens, will you, or will you not live to be 100 years or older?” Neville thinks on this before nodding.  
“You’re right. I’ll do it.” With a firm backpound, Neville is off. Before he can move, Tonks is sidling up.  
“Harry, can I ask you something?”  
“Of course!”  
“Is Neville currently single?” Harry smiles to himself.  
“Why yes, he is.”  
“Excellent, that’s all I needed to know.” And she heads off in the same direction Neville went.  
“I hope you aren’t doing my job for me.”  
“I wouldn’t even dream of it, Uncle Coop!” Harry puts on a mock scandalized look. Coop only ruffles his hair.  
“I’m sure.”  
“Hey, enjoying your party?” and Chris hands him a drink.  
“I am, thank you again.”  
“Thank my mom, it was her idea and it’s her club.”  
“I think I will. I was convinced she’d never like me.”  
“Why wouldn’t she like you? You’re amazing.”  
“And your biased, Chris.”  
“True.”  
“Did I hear my name?” and Piper is leaning on Harry’s free side.  
“I just wanted to thank you for doing this for me.”  
“Of course, you’re family.” Piper smiles. Harry doesn’t even bother to fight the tears as he flings his arms around her.  
“I’ve always wanted to be part of a family. Thank you for helping me get that.”  
“Oh, sweetie.” And she rubs his back while he pulls himself together.  
“Sorry, mom. You don’t mind if I call you that, do you?”  
“I’m honored, Harry.”  
“Did you have fun today?” Chris asks as they’re lying in bed at the end of the night.  
“This really was the best birthday ever.” He manages just before closing his eyes.  
“I’m glad.”  
Months later, once Harry has completed magic school’s equivalent to his N.E.W.T.S and Chris has graduated, the couple steps threw Harry’s mirror into his room in the ancient house of Black. Shrinking the mirror and pocketing it, they head downstairs and out the front door.   
“Wow, it’s just as damp as everyone says.” Chris gazes around the dingy area.  
“Come on, I want to show you where I went to school.” Standing in the shadow of the house, Harry quickly ensures they’re secluded before wrapping his boyfriend up in a hug and focusing his magic. He manages something that combines the feeling of orbing with the determination of apparition, resulting in them materializing just inside the gates of the castle.  
“Well, that was new.” Harry is kind of amazed. He was never entirely certain their magics would be compatible. Chris gazes around himself in wonder, taking in everything from the shore of the lake to the gently swaying branches of the infamous willow. He can taste the magic in the air. It’s something old, but solid.  
“The magic here is so...wow.”  
“I know. You get used to it rather quickly, actually.” And Harry pulls him towards the school, veering off at the last minute and heading instead for Hagrid’s hut. With a firm wrap on the door, barking can be heard before Hagrid’s huge form is studying them.   
“Is that you, Harry? Who’ve you got with you?”  
“Hagrid!” and the savior throws his arms around as much of the half giant’s middle as he can reach. Pulling back, he grins.  
“Hagrid, this is my Chris. Chris, my first friend in the magical world, Hagrid.” Chris manages not to gape, but his nerves are still visible as he puts out a hand to shake. Hagrid takes a long look at Chris, studying him from every possible angle before shaking his hand.  
“Nice to meet you.” After a few more minutes of small-talk, Harry gently makes their excuses and they head for the castle proper. The doors open before Harry can even knock and tiny headmaster Flitwick stands on the threshold beaming up at them.  
“Mr. Potter! Lady Hogwarts told me you were on the grounds. Please, come in, come in! Who have you brought with you?” After introductions, the tiny man ushers them inside and begins leading them towards the great hall. Chris is amazed by the enchanted ceiling. Seeing it in memories and in real life are vastly different.  
“Wow, that’s amazing.”  
“I know, right?” Harry is enjoying how happy Chris is. Next, Harry leads Chris to the kitchens to meet the house elves who insist on feeding the pair of them. Then, it’s off to the chamber where Chris gapes at the stain that is all that remains to mark the site of the battle.  
“Where would you like to see next?”  
“You’re common room, and maybe your dorm?”  
“No problem. Anywhere else?”  
“Well, maybe, if you wouldn’t mind . . .” and Chris trail’s off uncertainly.  
“Room of requirement where we’ll see about robbing them blind?” Harry seems to read his thoughts. Chris can only blink in astonishment.  
“That’s it exactly! How’d you know?”  
“It’s the one thing I regret not doing before I left.” Harry grins. With a beaming smile, they begin sneaking their way to the Gryffindor common room. Luckily, most students are in class, so they don’t have to worry about running into anyone. Chris can’t resist sitting in Harry’s spot by the fire or lying for a long quiet moment on Harry’s bed.  
“I swear this is the most comfortable bed I’ve ever been on.”  
After another moment, Chris bounces up.  
“Let’s go commit a little larceny!”  
“Oh, love, you’re perfect.” And Harry kisses him before tugging him to his feet. Quickly making their way to the seventh floor, Chris insists on calling up the room. Harry explains that he has to focus on the room of hidden things and Chris begins the triple pace required. With a grin, Harry pulls open the door with a flourish, and they both gape in wonder. Even though Harry’s seen the city of discarded things before, he’s still astounded by it all. Slipping inside, Harry focuses on making sure the door can’t be found by anyone outside it. Then, summoning one of the many broken bottomless trunks, and performing a strong repairing spell, he starts to summon all the books. Chris watches for a while, before repeating the process, but filling his trunk with all the weapons. Yet another trunk is filled with trunks, while another is filled with any still useful light potions, another with the dark potions, another with all the gems, and so-on, until the room of hidden things is completely empty. With a casual wave, all the trunks are shrunk and tossed into their pockets. Before exiting, both Chris and Harry hurl some cleaning spells about, ridding the room of the dust accumulated over at least a thousand years. When the walls are sparkling, Harry cuts his palm and presses it to the nearest wall while murmuring thanks to the school. Chris repeats the action, but adds in a quiet: “Nice to meet you, Hogwarts. As you can probably tell, Harry and I have a strong bond. I just want to thank you for keeping him safe for me.” Healing their cuts, they exit quietly. The man in the painting across the hall gives them a knowing smirk before returning to the task of trying to teach Trolls to dance. After a few more stops, they bid Flitwick goodbye before leaving the school grounds.  
“Wow, that was wonderful. Thanks for sharing it with me.”  
“Of course, love. I think we should head to the bank, I’m sure the goblins will be able to appraise our ill gotten gains.”  
“You mean I’ll be able to meet Griphook? Awesome!” With an indulgent smile, Harry just keeps leading his boyfriend to the three broomsticks public fireplace.  
“Well, that was strange and not altogether pleasant.” Is Chris’s only comment once they arrive in the bank. Finding a free teller is easy enough and before Chris has a proper chance to look around, they’ve been ushered into a conference room. Harry quickly runs through pleasantries and introductions before he’s pulling out trunk after trunk. In the end, he winds up selling most of the gems, all the dark potions, and a majority of all the dark books, save those he’s certain Snape will either be able to find a use or desire for. He also contracts for all the cursed items to have their curses removed and any that are goblin-made returned to the bank. All the clothes, he contracts to be cleaned and repaired before being sold to charity, given that fashion in Wizarding Britten hasn’t changed much in the last few hundred years. He does the same with all the furniture, as well. Once their business is concluded, he has one final request. First, he has Chris given a key to his vault, then, he demands the vault be moved to the American branch of Gringots. To sweeten the deal, he slides the contract required to transfer goblins from one branch to another across the table. Indicated in the paperwork are the two goblins who have helped him out the most, mainly Griphook and Axegrinder. The goblins are overjoyed, as they’re tired of being disrespected by British wizards. The paperwork also indicates the offer extends to their clans. As Ragnock, the leader of the bank is Griphook’s grandfather, this handily closes the bank. In America, Harry learned that Goblins are respected and are actually aloud to own their own land. Once their business is concluded, Harry requests, and is given, a portkey to their branch in France, at no extra charge.  
“Do you want to head back to magic school, or France?”  
“Home, I think. France can wait until tomorrow.”  
“My thoughts exactly.” And once again, with that strange combination of orbing and apparition, they return to their room. With the time difference, they manage to miss dinner, but find themselves still full from their previous meal. Chris invites his brother and Savannah to watch his memories of Hogwarts and the bank.  
“That’s so cool!” Savannah can’t stop gushing.  
“I can’t wait to see more.” Chris confirms. This is how the next afternoon finds both boys in the Paris branch of Gringots. Chris finally gets to meet Fleur and Bill who, Harry is happy to note, look far happier than they ever did when he’d seen them in Britten. After lunch, they go visit Gabrielle who finally has her own wand shop. In France, custom-made wands are far more preferable to pre-made. When Chris gets his first look at the veela, he can only stare, and for a fleeting moment, Harry is overcome with the irrational thought that Chris will leave him. This, is of course, before Chris turns to him with a smug smirk.  
“I told you she was the one worth saving.” Harry can only blink and kiss him.  
“You’re right as ever, love.” Gabrielle only giggles when they are properly introduced.  
“I approve, Harry.” Her accent has faded to something soft and almost musical. Unlike her sister, she chose to go to the magic school in Salem. She is also quite eager to make Chris his own wand. She has him pick out materials based on what his magic has a positive reaction to and in the end, he winds up with a flexible ten-inch wand made of apple wood with a core made up of a thestral hair wrapped around a phoenix feather.  
“I didn’t know apple wood was a wand wood?” Harry is surprised.  
“It isn’t usually, but given what you are to one another, it makes perfect sense. Apple wood is a symbol of protection and loyalty. Oh, Chris, if you want to make sure no one but you can use that wand, we can blood bond it to you and add a focusing stone. It’ll help the power flow a little better. I can feel how strong you are, and I’d hate for you to burn it out.”  
“If you think it’s a good idea, I don’t see how it could hurt.” Chris then lets his magic examine the stones before closing his hand around the one that warms at his touch. Opening his hand, he reveals a small polished stone that is mostly clear, with flecks of gold.  
“That’s a volcanic rock I found at the bottom of a glacier. It’ll be perfect. If you’ll just add a drop of blood to it, I’ll cap your wand.” Somehow, and Chris and Harry aren’t quite sure how, despite the fact they watched everything she did, Gabby winds up attaching the stone so it seems like an extension of the wood itself. Chris can’t stop thanking her, especially after giving it a wave and having green sparks shoot out the end. She only smiles.  
“Well, there’s still a few hours before dinner, and I’ve got a couple places left to show you, if you’re up for it?” Harry mentions once they’ve left Bill and Fleur back at their home.  
“Always.” With a grin, they’re off. First, Harry shows Chris around the village and Chris loads up on sweets before they head into diagon Alley. As they step threw the arch, Harry and Chris are immediately on alert, Draco’s warning coming back to them at the same moment. Their tour is quick but efficient, without looking like their rushing. The most noticeable difference is the fact that many of the which’s and wizards seem disgruntled that the bank seems to be closed. Harry’s just about to congratulate himself on getting in and out without incident when the screaming starts.   
Looking around, he spots Goil and Ron and Ginny, of all people, hurling curses around with wild abandon. Chris notices them a split second faster and while Harry’s still coming to terms with who he’s seeing, Chris has managed to orb most of the gawking on-lookers into nearby shops where their workers are shuttling them out through the floo. Harry comes back to himself in time to realize that Chris is working on the last of them. As he helps with the last old which, the wood-be vandals realize that the screaming has stopped and they turn to see why. Ron realizes it’s harry a split second before Ginny does. He glairs at his former friend and brandishes his wand, but makes no move to cast a spell. It is clear he hasn’t thought that far ahead. Harry, on the other hand, casts three stunners, followed by binding spells and levitating them to the leaky cauldron. Ushering them over to the floo, he has Chris toss a pinch of powder into the fire and calls out.  
“Ministry of Magic, DMLE head office!” before shoving the bound trio into the flames. Once he’s certain they’ve made it threw, he grabs Chris’s hand and they walk out into muggle London. Pulling his bondmate close, he returns them to magic school.  
“Well, that was certainly exciting.” Chris chuckles.  
“It certainly was, at that. On the bright side, I don’t think I’ll have any need to go back there any time soon.” Harry’s pocket vibrates and he pulls out the mirror to find Hermione’s concerned face staring back at him.  
“Mione? Everything alright?”  
“You tell me, Harry, is everything alright?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“What do I mean? What do I mean! I mean why on earth is Gringots closed to most purebloods? And why is the profit reporting that Ron and Ginny and Goil appeared in DMLE custody?”  
“Well, someone works fast.”  
“Harry James!”  
“Yes?”  
“What did you do?”  
“Why do you think I did anything?” she only glares at him.  
“Well, I may have intimated to the goblins that the British wizarding world is only going to stagnate itself out of existence. As for Ron and company, while Chris and I were in the alley, they showed up and started tossing curses around like candy. No one was hurt, thankfully.”  
“Fine. I hope you’re prepared.”  
“Prepared for what?”  
“Well, Draco and I, among others, might be joining you over there sooner rather than later.”  
“I can’t wait!”  
“Oh, Harry.” She sighs before closing the connection.  
Within the next few weeks, all the people Harry holds dear are suddenly in magic school, as teachers, students, or assistant security. He is happy to note that Remus, Sirius and Severus seem to have found their way into a triad, while Neville and Tonx are quite happily together.   
The end.


End file.
